The Price Of Fashion
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Kurt had been acting different lately and no one likes it. When Will finds out what has the ice queen does to get the outfits, he struggles to keep both his job and moral code. Warnings, male prostitution, underage. These warnings spoils the surprise.
1. Ice Cream Triggers

It started out innocent enough. In fact, it was ice cream that sparked the interest to go down the shops. In particular, cookie and cream as it was William Schuesters favourite flavour. Lately he had been having a lot of pressure on him. Not just the settling on his divorce with Terry but the Glee programme had been working him more than ever. They had protested that they were only doing the basics of choreography and if they had any chance of winning in the new year it would have to be a little bit more complex than "step ball change". It was complicated because while he did want to make the steps first place worthy, he didn't want Artie to be left out. There was also the issue of his Spanish class exams, how he was going to pay the mortgage of his stupid apartment, seeing as Terry got the new house and the little fact that the woman he actually loves was now going out with another man just because he couldn't keep it in his pants for five minutes. Honestly, Will needed a truck load of cookie and cream ice cream to give him energy to deal with the situation he was in and will be in. He hadn't heard anything from Sue for a while, something was going to happen. He just knew it. That woman was just too scary.

So, he went off to the seven eleven to get the ice cream he so desperately need. It was a cold night, coldest it had been in a while. Not the best weather for ice cream if it the streets were covered in snow but it didn't bother Will. Luckily, there was no one else on the road as it was one in the morning. He had not been able to get to sleep when the craving came. He was just going to have another all nighter where he would end up sitting on the disgusting couch, eating fattening sweets and watching Will and Grace. Even though it was a stupid thing to do, it still made him better. It was Sunday though so he was work in the morning. Well, it wasn't the first time he had gotten to work with very minimal sleep.

By the time he got to the shop, he was feeling a little bit better but not too much. Getting out, he noticed a young boy that was leaning against the shop. He was wearing a grey trench coat and a green hat that looked oddly familiar but went dismissed by Will as he entered the shop. The only reason he couldn't see the face was because he was looking down. He didn't realise it was because the boy didn't want to be seen by him. Once he found the ice cream he wanted he went over to the counter to pay, still looking outside at the odd boy outside. Another man appeared; he looked middle age and seemed average. There was nothing that made him stand out or different to anyone else physically but there was just something about him.

"That will be $3.80" the man behind the counter said about the tub of ice cream Will had in front of him. It brought Will back to reality that he was purchasing some ice cream. Taking his wallet out, he got the money out and gave it to the man but his eyes were still on the two outside. As the younger man looked up, it was a boy Will knew. It was Kurt. Why was he out so late and who was the man? They walked over to a car and Kurt got in, followed by the man. He knew something was going to happen, he had to stop it.

Forgetting about the ice cream, Will ran outside to see Kurt being thrown into the car. Quickening his run, Will only got to the car as it drove off.

What was he to do? Call the police? No, they wouldn't make it in time. Running over to his car, he got in and started driving as fast as he could can to catch up to the car with Kurt inside. Trapped.

For the next twenty minutes, Will followed the car. He got as close as it as he could and waited for it to stop. As long as he didn't lose sight of the car, Kurt was reasonably safe. They made their way out of suburban area to what seemed like a nightclub. There were lights, plenty of cars and people in nice clothing. What was the car doing there?

It started to slow down, causing Will t slow down. Once it stopped, the door was pushed open and Kurt got out. It made Will stop in surprise. The boy didn't seem to be in any pain, just really angry. Intrigued into what was going on, Will waited a moment before getting out of the car and following everyone else into the building. As he got to the door, he had to pay $30. When he saw Kurt go him, he didn't have to pay for anything. Getting inside the building, Will tried to look around for Kurt but couldn't see him. There were just young adults, a majority of them men. He couldn't see anything else.

"Excuse" he stopped a young woman. "Have you seen a young boy? Soft brown hair, looks like a hummel doll?" he asked. Everyone was talking so loud, the girl must have not heard him as she walked off without answering her. Will started to get more confused as he ran around hopelessly, looking for any sign of Kurt. "Please, make him be fine" he whispered. Just as he said it, there was a blinding flash. Everyone started to look in a certain direction, so Will followed them. Music started to play and out walked a man in some strange outfit on a platform he must have missed. It was bright and colourful, something Kurt would wear. He got to the end, stopped and walked back in. After him another man walked out, followed by yet another. It must have been a fashion show.

For fifteen minutes, Will stood back and saw men walk out in a variety of outfits. He had never been to a fashion show before. The lights went dark for a second, as if for anticipation. When they came back on, the familiar teenager walked out. Kurt was a model? And what the hell was he wearing?

There were high heeled shoes, black and dazzling. They were connected to what seemed like skinny black leather jeans with some chains dangling from it. His torso was barley covered by a silver fur coat that was open. The audience started to get louder, loving what the boy was wearing. Will couldn't believe the comments he was hearing from some of them and chose to ignore them. He had half a mind on running on stage and pulling the boy of. Especially when he got to the end of the catwalk and took the jacket off, revealing his tender body. How could Will have missed how skinny the boy was? The crowd still got louder, loving the sight before them and Kurt just ate it up. He did a few poses, encouraging the audience some more. Not being able to take it any more, Will pushed his way outside. There he waited until people started to exit the building, such as Kurt. He was in the same outfit as he was wearing and there were people talking to him, smiling as the touched the jacket. He had enough of it.

"Kurt" he yelled out, jogging over to the boy. It seemed to have caught him by surprise, causing him to jump a little as he looked over at his Spanish and Glee teacher running towards him. The men who were talking to him walked away in an attempt to not be apart of what was going on.

"Mr. Schue, what are you doing here?" he asked quickly, sounding scared.

"I…. I saw you get into a car with a stranger" Will started to explain before he was interrupted by Kurt.

"Just because you don't know him doesn't mean he's a stranger" Kurt muttered quietly.

"So I followed the car just to make sure you were fine. Then that?" he waved overdramatically at the entrance of the nightclub. "You're sixteen!" he screamed, getting some looks from the other people that were standing around. "Didn't you hear them? Do you know what they were thinking? What on earth encouraged you to wear something as…" he paused for a moment, still trying to grasp what he just saw the boy in. "as disgusting as that?" he finally managed to finish. Kurt was avoiding eye contact as much as possible, just gazing at the ground. Will took deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. After three seconds, Will managed to get his heartbeat back to normal and there was still nothing coming out of the young boys mouth. He wasn't the cocky model he was ten minutes earlier.

"Mr. Schuester, I'm aware what the audience was thinking" Kurt was finally able to reply. "I just don't pay any notice to it. And the outfit? It was by Runaip. His outfits art known for being a bit out there and believe it or not, I had $2,000 worth of clothing and accessories on. That meant I got over $800. There is now way I'm throwing that money away just because the outfits a little revealing" he remarked. Will didn't care at all about how much money Kurt had gotten. In fact, it disgusted him a little more.

"Get in my car, I'm driving you home" Will demanded but Kurt shook his head. It was very hard for Will to keep his cool. "Kurt Hummel, get in my car" he demanded, more slowly yet forceful. Again, Kurt just stood there.

"I can't Mr. Schuester. Someone else is dropping me off" he whimpered, finally being able to look at Will in the eyes. Will was too busy being angry about what he had just witnessed to notice the lifeless look in Kurts eyes.

"No, that is not happening" Will insisted but Kurt didn't take any notice. "You are not going home with one of these freaks. You are coming with me!" He grabbed Kurts wrist in an attempt to pull him over to his car. Immediately, Kurt started to struggle and pulled away from the teacher.

"No, you can't do this" he cried out in pain as he was dragged along like a rag doll. "Please, you don't understand" he begged but Will didn't care. His only concern was getting the boy home alive and unharmed. That was until the spectators decided to get involved. A larger man, around twice as big as Will walked up to him accompanied by three other also strong men as they stood around Will, the largest in front of him.

"If Kurt doesn't want to go with you, he ain't going with you" the man growled.

"It's fine Norm, I can handle this" Kurt lied. Will presumed it was because Kurt didn't want to get him into any trouble. The man, Norm growled again.

"I am this boys teacher. I'm taking him home before he gets hurt" Will stated, making the men laugh.

"Yeah, like we haven't heard that one before" one of the men in a thick New York accent said. Something like that had happened before? Will was starting to get more frightened about what was happening to the boy. His tight on Kurt loosened slightly. Instantly, he felt that the boy took his hand out. Kurt was just glaring at him.

"Mr. Schuester. What I do in my life does not concern you" he stated angrily. "I have been doing this for eight months now. I'm not an idiot. Don't try and protect me." He looked over at something which Will had to follow. He was looking at yet another man in a car with the door opening, as if waiting for him. Kurt took a deep breathe, hesitating before he walked over to the car and sat down in the offered seat, leaving a frozen, terrified Will.

"By the way, I'm not sixteen, I'm seventeen" he hissed before the door closed and the car drove off.


	2. Lost In Translation

((Authors Note: Sorry for the mistakes that will be in the Spanish bit, I don't speak Spanish so blame google translator))

How long had Will been standing there? Looking blankly at the road, he was debating whether or not he should go after the car. Everyone else had left the area, leaving the scared man by himself. He wasn't scared for himself, believe it or not Will was capable in fighting if it ever got to that. No, it was Kurt he was scared for. When Kurt got into the car, Will noticed the pause. Sure, the boy did get into the car willingly but he obviously didn't want to and Will could guess why. No, it couldn't be that reason. It's Kurt after all. Sweet, angelic and let's not forget innocent Kurt.

But, that wasn't Kurt. The boy that walked down the catwalk half naked, that boy that snapped at him when he tried to help, was not Kurt. He couldn't get any answers from anyone as they had all headed off to god knows where. Kicking the ground in anger, he headed back to his car. Slam, the door was shut. Where was he to go? It had been so long since he saw the car drive off, Will couldn't even remember which direction they had gone in. There was only one thing he could do, wait. It was Monday technically so they had classes in a few hours. Not only was Kurts Spanish class first off, they also had Glee in the afternoon. There he would be able to talk to Kurt more rationally, hopefully without either of them yelling. That is, if Kurt made it to class. Even though he made it back to his apartment and got into his bed, Will was not able to get to sleep. It was three, he had to get up in three hours anyway so there was no point in getting to sleep. Hell, on a normal night it took him fourty-five minutes to drift away into slumber. Every time he closed his eyes the image of Kurt constantly popped up. There he was, just laying in his bed for the next three hours until his alarm went off.

Just like everyday, Will got ready for work. Same old routine, same old routine. The fact that he had no sleep whatsoever had no affect on it, nor the fact he was still thinking about Kurt. He finished up and headed off to school, just in time to hear the bell ring. "Great, it's time to find out if he made it through the night" Will muttered to himself while he was sitting in the car. There was the possibility Kurt wasn't going to show up. He could have been murdered by that man that picked him up. Will should have stopped him, called the police, anything. His body was probably in a cheap motel room, blood on the sheets along with the dead body because of Will incapability of doing anything.

After three minutes of him trying to calm down, Will finally got out of his car. "We don't know. Kurts probably sitting in class, waiting for his teacher to start the lesson" he muttered to himself as he walked to the class. Walking in, he spotted the young boy sitting in the middle. Just to know he was there made Will let out a sigh of relief. Then he noticed what the boy was wearing. It was the exact same outfit he wore all those hours ago earlier. The boy had obviously not gone home since they last met. Kurt didn't even acknowledge the presence of his teacher as he busy examining his nails.

"Hola clase" he said with a smile. Hello class. Kurt looked up at his teacher immediately and seemed as if he didn't even remember bumping into Mr. Schue.

"Hola señor Schue" they all replied simultaneously as they always did at the beginning of each lesson.

"Today we'll be doing something we haven't done in a little while. Every time I call your name I want you to reply with something you did over the weekend" he noticed Kurt starting to glare at him. Kurt would have realised that Will would have wanted to talk to him but didn't want to make it obvious. Also, Kurt was well advanced in Spanish he could have a fluent conversation about anything. As he started to call out names they all gave him basic replies. Shopping, ice skating, marathons of Disney episodes. No one made any major mistakes besides Finn, who said he did purple head monkey bubbles, which was a little bit frightening for Will. He just told Finn to keep practicing, making the other students laugh a little before heading over to Kurt.

"¿Qué hizo en su fin de semana de Kurt?" he asked. _What did you do on your weekend Kurt? _For a moment Kurt just sat there with his arms crossed.

"No mucho, sólo fue a un desfile de moda. ¿Tienes un nuevo equipo" _Not much, just went to a fashion show. Got a new outfit. _He replied casually. "Te gusta?" he added. _You like it?_

_"_En realidad, me parece un poco revelador" _Actually, I find it a bit revealing _Will hissed back but hardly anyone seemed to noticed. When the two spoke in Spanish most people stopped paying attention to what they were saying and started to chat with one another. Raising an eyebrow, Kurt leaned forward.

"Al menos es la cremallera de este tiempo" Kurt growled back as if threatening his teacher. _At least it's zipped up this time_

"Pensé que eran mejores que los que" Mr. Schue replied, _Thought you were better than that. _It seemed to hit a nerve as Kurt hesitated for a moment before leaning back into his chair.

"Una vez más, se equivocaron" _Once again, you were wrong _he whispered, Mr. Schue could barley hear him. His voice was shaky, making Wil regret getting angry at him which made him get angry at him even more. The boy was so confusing. How was he going to deal with the situation? Before he could say anything else to the upset diva, another student had to call out.

"Mr. Schuester, hope we're not interrupting your little gossip session with Kurt" she stated a little bit annoyed, "but what are the rest of us supposed to be doing?" she asked. A few students groaned at her and threw scrunched up paper balls. They were actually enjoying doing nothing.

"Thanks Jess" they muttered sarcastically. Will took his attention away from Kurt and smiled a little bit at his other students. She did have a point though; he shouldn't go through the whole lesson just talking to Kurt. He had done it a few times but only talking to Finn but that was because he was trying to teach Finn how to introduce himself. Finn was a good kid but nowhere near the brightest.

"Hey, don't blame Jess for wanting to learn. Because of her enthusiasm of learning, your assignment is being extended, it's now due next Friday" he said, giving her a break. The rest of the students smiled and thanked Jess again, this time more honestly though. "Today you can just work on your assignment if you want, or do chapter nine of your workbook. Let's not forget that the workbook is due last week of term and a little birdie told me some of you haven't been doing what is required of you." Without missing a beat, one of the students had to ask a question.

"You can talk to birds?" he was actually being serious and was amazed at the ability he thought Will had. Honestly, some of the students at McKinely High were so dumb it made Will embarrassed to work there.

"No Aaron, I can not talk to birds" he answered slowly. "It's just a figure of speech." The other students laughed at their peers' stupidity.

"Oh, ok. That makes more sense. It was just, there's this bird that is always looking at me in class" he started to say, sounding a little scared. "I thought he was a spy for you or something." No one said anything for a moment, just like when Brittany would say something cringe worthy. Except of course, for Kurt, who always felt the need to make a comment.

"Really Aaron? It's a bird. The worst thing it can do is still your disgusting food" he commented with a snarl. As usual, it ticked the other students off. Kurt always acted as if he was better than every one else. Not everyone believed it so while they usually wouldn't have a problem because of his sexuality, they would use it as his major flaw.

"Why don't you just shut up fag?" Aaron remarked angrily.

"Language!" Will quickly yelled in warning.

"Dude, that was uncalled for" Finn said to Aaron.

"Why not? You used to call him that all the time" Courtney reminded Finn.

"Yeah, used to But I've grown up since then" Finn defended himself. Sure, it was because Burt yelled at him for using it but they didn't know that. Will knew it though, Finn told him.

"Just because you joined that stupid glee club"

"Stop defending the wimp"

The class went back to arguing with each other about Kurt. Well, everyone was just yelling at Finn. He was the only one who would stand up for Kurt. While all of the arguing was going on, Kurt didn't do anything. His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"That's enough" Will practically yelled, making the students stop mid sentence. "Your assignment is now due tomorrow" he growled and everyone moaned.

"Thanks a lot fag" Jonah stated angrily, throwing his sharpener to the back of Kurts head. Still, he didn't react to anything that was going on around him.

"And Jonah you have detention" Will added as he continued to look at Kurt. He didn't know what he was expecting, just something.

For the remainder of the lesson everyone just kept quiet as they did their own work. Will sat down behind his desk, pretending to do some paperwork as he occasionally looked up at the class, in particular Kurt. As the jacket was sleeveless he couldn't help but look at the thin arms as he wrote out his work. Once class had finished Kurt was the first one to leave. He obviously wanted to avoid Will for as much as possible,

The next class swarmed in as he did his next lesson. They were calmer then his earlier class as they were all friends with one another. Though, that did mean he couldn't stop them from chatting about pointless subjects. All lesson though his mind was on Kurt. He was so proud yet scared. He had to talk to Emma during recess. Maybe she would have an idea.

Once it was recess he headed over to Emmas office. She was sitting there behind her desk as usual, making her brochures neat as usual.

"Will, what are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised to see him in her office.

"I need to talk to you" he said sitting down.

"For the millionth time, I will not leave Carl for you" she replied quickly.

"It's not that Emma" he replied with a sigh, making Emma look more surprised. It had been a while since they just spoke friend to friend. "Let's say there's this student. Let's say I saw him out one night doing something he shouldn't. Let's say it's something that could kill him" he paused for a bit, Emma just listened. "Let's say I tried to help him, talk to him about it but he didn't want any help. I can't ignore it, can I?" he asked looking up at Emma.

"Well, what exactly was it?" she asked. Will didn't reply so Emma knew it was something bad. "Remember that they're teenagers. They can think they are invincible and can do everything themselves. Just let them know you'll be there for them if they need help so they have someone to turn to" she answered. Will didn't want to tell her who it was and Emma could understand that. They spent the rest of recess talking, discussing students and other awkward things. Finally the bell rang and Will had Glee.

"Thanks Emma" he said walking out of the classroom. He took what she said into consideration. There was no way Kurt would talk to him about the incident anymore.

Everyone was there as he entered the glee room. They were just standing around talking to one another. Rachel and Finn were having relationship issues and Brittany and Santana were gossiping about someone as usual. Mercedes was almost yelling at Kurt.

"You can not waste money you don't have on your stupid clothes" she commented. "No matter how fabulous it is. Your dads business can not risk it."

"I don't take money from my father Mecedes. I'm not an idiot. I have my own bank account, my own job, my own life" he shouted back. It wasn't the first time they argued about Kurts outfit yet it was the first time Will actually paid attention to it.

"But five hours a week at Supre is not enough" Mercedes remarked back. Before they got physical, Will intervened and talked to the class about dancing as usual. He explained how while they were all brilliant singers, some of them were having trouble with dancing.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue, I've been going over the steps with him" Rachel announced pleased with herself. During the lesson Will avoided Kurt. He was going to wait for the end of the lesson to avoid further embarrassment. Once it came and everyone went out Will ran up to Kurt.

"Kurt" he said as Kurt walked to his next class pretending not to hear his teacher so Will yanked him by the hand, forcing him to stop.

"What?" Kurt hissed. Will had to pause for a second to stop himself from slapping the boy.

"I just want you to know, I'm always here. If you need to talk about anything" Will was able to say. Rolling his eyes in disgust Kurt attempted to walk away again but was stopped by Mr. Schue. "Here", Will took out a little piece of paper in his pocket that had his number and home address on it. It was Emmas idea. He slipped in into Kurts hand and pulled his hand up with both of Wills hand. He was told it showed that he cared as he looked into Kurts dull eyes, wanting to find some emotion. "Just think about it." Kurt pulled his hand away and started to walk off, slipping the paper into the coat. Apparently it had a pocket. There was still one question Will had to ask. "Kurt, did anything happen between…. " he couldn't complete the sentence. There was no answer from the boy.


	3. Observation and Confrontation

For the next three weeks Will had not heard from Kurt. Well, he did hear from Kurt at school but he was still distant. Kurt handed his assignment in on time and did a reasonable job. It wasn't up to his usual standard but it was still one of the best of the class. In Glee he had stopped commenting when he didn't get something his way and would sometimes ask not to sing as he had a sore throat from all the rehearsal. Puck made a few comments, which gave him a slap from Mercedes and Rachel would occasionally complain to Kurt about his voice but besides that no one really cared. Apart from defending him from Puck, it seemed Mercedes stopped being as close with him. She always talked to someone else and went with another group for group exercises. Kurt was usually left alone or worked with Artie. When Will asked Mercedes about it she simply answered that the two were in a fight and it wasn't any of his business. While Kurt continued to wear fashionable clothing to school no one commented on it. Even Puck stopped saying anything about them when they were incredibly feminine. At least, he didn't say anything in Glee practice where Will would supervise. He wasn't too sure what was going on with the students most of the time, which seemed to be a bad thing. If he was closer to Kurt and actually paid attention to him, he would have noticed from the start. After Glee once Mercedes decided to stay behind.

"Mr. Schue, I need to talk to you" she said, a little embarrassed. "I tried talking to Miss Pillsbury but she was no help as usual" Will just nodded, urging Mercedes sighed, shaking her head before going on. "It's about Kurt." Yep, Wills' stomach clenched as it always did when he thought about Kurt, let alone talk to someone about him.

"What about Kurt?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious. He didn't want to worry Mercedes about telling her everything he knew. If he did chances were Kurt would destroy him.

"He's just being so complicated lately. I mean, have you seen all of those outfits he comes to school in?" she paused for a moment as if waiting for a reaction from her teacher. Uncomfortably, Will nodded again. Of course he knew about the outfits. "Each of them is worth a lot and I mean a lot. There is no way he can afford all of it"

"Well, he did say he got a job" Will replied, trying not to say too much to Mercedes about Kurt.

"But that's not enough to pay for even the shoes" she quickly replied angrily. "And Finn had been saying how he's hardly ever home anymore. Even during the nights. Apparently sometimes he doesn't see Kurt again until he arrives at school. Since Mr. Hummel let Finn back into the house he had been trying to look after Kurt but there's nothing he can do. He says Kurts off with Sarah which I know is a lie" she added. Will had no idea who Sarah was but went along with it. "I mean, her fashion sense is terrible so it can't be shopping and Kurt didn't even have as many sleepovers when we were friends" It seemed Mercedes wasn't trying to find out what Will was thinking but she was just ranting and needed some ears. Will was just the closest thing she could find and he was ok with that. "And, you'll never get this. He got a tattoo" she added, practically yelling the word tattoo. That part surprised Will.

"Wait, a tattoo. Where?" he asked, intrigued about the new information.

"On his shoulder I think. I don't know what it is. When I tried to ask about it he yelled at me" she muttered, shaking her head. "When we first started to hang out he told me tattoos were tacky and terrible and that I should kill him even he considers it. Then I have to find out he went and got himself a tattoo through Finn. I've tried helping him, I really have but he just ignores me. Mr. Schue, what should I do?" Not sure what to say, Will decided just to quote Emma.

"Mercedes, you know teenagers better than I do" he replied. "He may think he can do it all by himself, forgets that there are people who can help him. Just let him know that you're there for him and he will come to you" he replied.

"But he already knows that" Mercedes mumbled. "You're even worse than Miss Pillsbury" she left the classroom.

All Will wanted to do was leave school as it was the end of the day and head home. Of course, Sue got in the way.

"I need to talk to you about Fairy queen" Sue said angrily, making Will roll his eyes. Even Sue felt the need to insult Kurt. It was interesting that it was the second time that day someone had to talk to him about Kurt.

"I'd rather you not call him that but what is it?" Will asked.

"The kids a mess. He's too skinny, even for a cheerio" she insisted. Will was impressed that Sue was actually caring about one of the students. That was until she continued to speak. "His outfit is loose on him and it's the smallest one we have. The kid needs to gain weight" she complained. Will was tempted to yell at her but refrained from doing so. He had given up on trying to change Sue. There was no point getting angry over a woman such as Sue. Although, he did have to bit tongue to stop him from having a go at her, he managed to not say anything. "And when I tried to talk to him he just called me a fucking bitch" Will raised an eyebrow. "No student, let alone a cheerio of mine calls one Sue Sylvester a bitch. Deal with him Will, or I'll have him expelled" she marched off.

"Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow" Will called out, not expecting her to hear him. Finally, he left the school and headed off to his apartment.

There was nothing interesting that happened. He just spent the time marking the Spanish tests that his class had the other day. It was good for Finn as he actually passed it. It was the first time all year. As Will lost track of time, he didn't realise how late it was until he heard someone knock on his door. Then he looked at his clock to notice it was just passed midnight. Once he opened the door, he saw Kurt standing there and glaring at him. It took Will a second to realise it was not him. He was in a cream top that looked pretty pricy as usual and some boots. There was a man with him.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked which seemed to make Kurt smile,

"Schuey" he giggled. Will could tell Kurt was drunk. He walked passed Will, as if he knew where he was going.

"Is he ok?" Will asked the man who accompanied Kurt. The man looked nice enough.

"I dunno. I just found him wondering around and he gave me this" the man handed over the little white paper that had Wills address and phone number on it. "I was thinking about just calling you but I remember living in one of these flats a few years ago. It was just easier and safer if I took him to you"

"Thanks" Will said with a small smile before he heard the sound of someone puking behind him.

"He's your problem now" the man laughed before walking away. It angered Will how the man just left Kurt but at least he assumed he was going to be fine. Though, that was never a good thing but he had to deal with that late. At the moment, he had to help Kurt find the toilet.

The next twenty minutes consisted of Will pulling Kurts hair back so nothing could get in it as he told Kurt he was going to be fine. Will couldn't help but notice the clearness of what was coming out of the boy. Sue was right, he hadn't been eating a lot lately.

Finally, it seemed to slow down until Kurt stopped. He sat back up, whipping his chin and just looked at the toilet for a moment.

"You feel better?" Will asked. There was silence for a second before Kurt did a high pitch laugh as he nodded.

"I'm sorry about that" he apologised, attempting to stand back up. It resulted in him falling down just as soon as he stood up. "Oopsies" was the only thing Kurt was able to say. Without saying anything, Will picked Kurt up and took him over to the bed. Just like he expected, the boy was incredibly light.

"Let's get you into something more comfortable and clean" Will muttered as he put Kurt down on the bed. Even though he had no experience looking after a drunken teenager, he used to be one and knew waking up in an outfit covered in something was not a good thing. Quickly, Kurt nodded and started to take his top off while Will undid his shoes. It was rather hard for Will to take of Kurts shoes as Kurt was kicking around like a child.

"Kurt, will you keep still?" Will asked before looking up. Immediately, they both froze. Kurt because he was told to and Will, well, just the sight of Kurts body was so different to what it was three weeks earlier. For one, he was much skinnier. The outline of his ribcage was visible. Will hadn't noticed before how Kurt had his bellybutton pierced which wasn't very important but just something Will noticed. There was something more important then the piecing. All over the body were bruises. They varied in size and shape. Without thinking, Will lightly pressed one, causing Kurt to squirm a little as he laughed again. Realising what he was doing, Will pulled back and jumped up. "I'm just going to get you some pyjamas" he muttered before heading to his closet. On his way he looked down at the shoulderblade of Kurt. Mercedes was right, there was a tattoo. It was one of the styles of writing Will always forgot the name of and said **Fagboy**.

Unable to move for a moment, Will just stared at the tattoo. What on earth possessed the boy to get such a tattoo. When he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, he continued to walk over to the cupboard and grabbed out some old clothes of his. They were just a pair of trackies and grey hoodie, they were able to keep someone warm during the nigh. If Kurt was sober he would have refused the outfit but it seemed he wasn't in the right state of mind to care. Maybe he could get some answers out of the boy. People were more honest when they were drunk after all. When he got back to the bed, he saw Kurt had taken off his leggings and was just in his silk boxers, leaning down onto the bed. He giggled again as he saw Will come back.

"There you are. I thought you left me" he said, amused by what was happening. "I was a little upset but your back now. We can start" he added with a flirty smile. Realising what must have been going on in Kurts head, Will dropped the clothes.

"N…n…no Kurt" he stuttered awkwardly, picking the clothes back up. "I'm not going to have sex with you" Kurt sat up, looking confused.

"Then why am I naked?" he asked.

"You're not fully naked but I'm changing you. You know, you don't want to make your new outfit creased" he laughed uncomfortably as grabbed the trackies and started dressing Kurt.

"You're a sweet man. A sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet man" Kurt laughed a little, making Will roll his eyes. It was like looking after a child. He couldn't sit still as Will covered Kurt with the clothing. Once Kurt was fully dressed, Will decided. For all he knew it could have been the only opportunity to ask Kurt some questions.

"Kurt, I need to ask you some questions. And I need you to be honest with me" Will said seriously, grabbing onto Kurts hands so he couldn't squirm too much. "These men you go with. Do you sleep with them?" Kurt froze for a bit, still looking down at the hands.

"Promise not to tell Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked. He sounded actually scared that Mr. Schue would find out about it.

"I promise I won't tell Mr. Schue, there is no Mr. Schue, tell Will" Will whispered. He noticed Kurt gulp as he nodded. Shit, his grip on Kurt tightened. "Do they hurt you?"

"Sometimes, but they pay enough to cover the damage" he croaked back. Dropping the boys hands, Will ran his fingers through his hair in distress. Great, he got some information he needed but what was he to do. "Your tattoo, why do you have it?" he asked. Instead of answering straight away, Kurt shook his head and pulled his legs up before laying down. "Kurt, I need you to talk to me" Will said softly. There was no response from Kurt. His eyes were closed and Will realised he had fallen asleep or at least pretended to. The boy looked so innocent, cuddled up in the bed in the baggy clothes. No one could tell he was drunk if they hadn't seen him just a few moments earlier. Getting up, Will headed over to his couch. He was going to ask more questions in the morning. The boy just needed to sleep.


	4. The Morning After

Will was tempted to call Kurts father. He constantly looked over at the phone, imagining himself picking it up, pressing the numbers and trying to find the right words to say to Mr. Hummel. What was he supposed to say? "Hello, your son is drunk on my bed. Do you mind picking him up before he attempts to sleep with again? Oh yeah, your son is a male prostitute. Didn't you know?" For some reason, that wasn't a conversation Will wanted to have. At least, not yet. Knowing Burt, as soon as he found out Kurt was even drunk he would cause chaos to make everything better. Hell, he threatened to set fire school when Will didn't let Kurt audition for Defying Gravity first. Knowing that one of the teachers knew about Kurts little activities yet doing nothing about it was worse than not getting a soloIf anyone was going to tell Burt about what was going on it should be Kurt. . So, Will decided to leave it and go to sleep on the couch. Unlike previous nights, it didn't take him very long to get to sleep. He had no idea why. If anything it should have taken him longer because there was the child in his bedroom. Yes, Will saw Kurt as a child and not an adult. He was too young for the horrible things he was getting into.

Morning eventually came and Will was woken by the alarm of his phone. He hadn't gotten around to getting an alarm clock for himself so his phone was used as a multipurpose device. There was no word from his bedroom but he did have a peak to make sure Kurt was still there. He was in the exact same position he was when Will left the night earlier. While he was quiet so he wouldn't wake Kurt, Will decided to make breakfast for the two of them. There wasn't much in the kitchen so he decided on some toast with orange juice. Mainly as it wouldn't take a long time to make as he had school in less than an hour. Instead of waking Kurt up once he finished making breakfast, Will ate his first. It would be more uncomfortable having the two eat together. Once he finished his breakfast he headed over to the bedroom with Kurts plate and glass. He wanted to wake Kurt up so he wouldn't wake up when Will was at work. That would most likely freak the kid out a little, waking up in a strange room he had never seen before with a bad hang over. At least he had clothes on. Will didn't want to think about if he would have had a similar experience before.

"Kurt, you awake?" he whispered, not wanting to be so loud that he angers the boy. There was a bit of movement of the quilts as Kurt stirred in his sleep. "Kurt" he repeated a little louder. It caused the boy to rise. He let out a moan and muttered something Will couldn't hear. "Are you feeling better?" Will asked. It was a pretty stupid question but he had no idea what else to say. Instead of replying Kurt just examined the outfit he had on.

"What am I wearing?" Kurt asked quietly without greeting his teacher. Will decided to be friendly towards Kurt first off so he didn't scare him. The boy would want Will, not Mr. Schuester.

"Don't you like it? It's the only thing I had that kinda fits you" Will replied sitting down next to Kurt. It was then that Kurt realised he was there. Will placed the plate on the bedside table.

"Mr. Schue, what are you doing here?" he asked, a little confused.

"This is my house. Well, more like apartment but I'm kind of happy with it. So it's my home. At least, for now" he responded calmly.

"What am I doing here?" Kurt asked, looking around the room. Will hadn't noticed how messy the room had been getting. There were books, clothes and simply random things all over the place. It wasn't until he saw the disgusted look on Kurts face did he realise that he should have kept it clean.

"You were drunk last night. A man found you and drove you over to here" he noticed the confused look on the boys face so he decided to explain some more. "You still had that slip I gave you three weeks ago." Kurt nodded slightly.

"What man?" the boy was still a little confused but he was slowly starting to understand but was still a little bit fazed by what was going on.

"I don't know. He said that he found you roaming the streets and he didn't want you to get hurt. He was quite a nice man. At least, better than the other possibilities of people who could have found you" Will chuckled a little bit nervously but there was no reaction from Kurt. Sighing, Will understood what was going on. The same thing that always happened to him when he got drunk. "Do you not remember anything that happened last night?" Will asked. Shrugging, Kurt leaned back to the head of the bed. His hands resting on his stomach as he twiddled his thumbs, as if he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him.

"I never remember anything that happens to me when I'm" he answered with an amused chuckle. "That's probably a good thing though. I don't think I would want to know half the things I do when I'm drunk. The things that I already do when I'm sober…" he stopped before he could continue and shook his head. "Why am I telling you this?" It then hit him. He couldn't remember anything about the night earlier. Wh…what did I tell you last night?" he snapped upright, looking terrified at his teacher. It wasn't a surprised that he was worried. Will noticed he was starting to panic even more as his breathing pace quickened drastically, his hands clenching to his head. His body started to shake and Will jumped into action. He grabbed Kurts hand, comforting him.

"Take deep breathes" he stated, trying to keep both himself calm and the boy. Getting scared was only going to lead to hyperventilation. Somehow, the warmth of Wills hands seemed to relax the boy. That was something Will must keep in mind in case something similar happened again.

"I'm sorry about that" Kurt whispered, "Not thinking straight, letting my emotions get the better of me" he whimpered, pulling away from Mr. Schue. He was just so defenceless and scared.

"Don't apologize. Showing how you feel is good" Will quickly replied but it went ignored by Kurt.

"You didn't answer my question" Kurt stated, in attempt to sound strong but Will could tell he was struggling not to cry.

"The night mainly consisted of you throwing up so we didn't talk much of a chance to talk" he started to say. Kurt let out a sigh of relief before Will continued. "But you did think I was one of your clients for a moment" there was an awkward pause. "But nothing happened" Will added. He didn't want Kurt to get the wrong idea that his teacher actually used him while he was drunk. "But you did tell me about your little job" Kurt stiffened again. Will continued to sit there, anxious about the boy.

"Oh" Kurt finally muttered after what felt like ages. "Do you mind driving me to school?" he asked. Will was a little surprised at the request.

"What? You think you'll be fine to go to school?" Will asked, concerned for the boys well being. "I think you can have a day off" Without missing a beat Kurt replied.

"I have gone to school after much worse nights and I still have a perfect record. I don't want to ruin it" he stated, going back to his generic tone he used while in classes. "But is it fine if I have a lift? No idea how to get to school from here" he looked over at the wall, avoiding eye contact with Will. Will didn't blame him.

"I guess that would be ok. But do you mind waiting til I'm ready. You know, got to shower and everything. You're welcome to have a shower too I guess" he offered as he stood up. He knew how much Kurt cared about hygiene. To his surprise, Kurt shook his head.

"No thanks, if given a choice I'd rather not have a shower with someone else" he replied.

"Not with me" Will quickly added, having an idea where the boys mind was at

"I know, but I'd still rather not" Kurt whispered. Sighing, Will shook his head.

"Well, in case that I'll be a while. Try to entertain yourself out here. Have breakfast, find something to wear" he half suggested, half insisted. There was a small nod from the boy but Will knew he wasn't going to do either. Well, he thought so. Before he went in the shower he grabbed his clothes. It wasn't something he always did but he'd rather do that then walk out in front of Kurt to get them. He didn't know why he did it, but it was better for Kurt. Fifteen minutes late Will came out ready for the new day. Kurt was changed into the clothes he arrived in the night earlier but the plate and drink were still the same. He had made his way over to the couch and had his head buried into his hands.

"Kurt" Will said, making the boy look up. Yep, he had been crying. His eyes were red and tear stained. Quickly, the boy stood up and rushed over the door leaving the apartment. "Come on Mr. Schue, we don't want to be late" he croaked as he walked passed Will. Slowly, Will followed him until Kurt reached the car. He had seen it many times before to know what it looked like.

The car drive was incredibly awkward. Neither one of them said a word to each other. Kurt was just looking out the window, watching the younger children make their way to the Elementary school that was close by. Wills eyes were on the road a majority of the time but he couldn't help sneaking a glance over to the silent boy.

"So, the tattoo of yours" Will awkwardly stated all of a sudden. He wasn't too sure how to bring the topic up or how Kurt would react to it. There wasn't a reaction from Kurt for a moment, as if he didn't hear anything. After a few seconds of nothing Kurt softly asked,

"What about it?" It was clear he didn't want to talk about it or even to Mr. Schue but Wills curiosity seemed to be greater than his concern for Kurts happiness.

"Why? Why have it?" Kurts reply seemed to be quicker.

"It was a special request of Ryan" he muttered.

"Ryan?"

"He's my manager"

"Manager?"

"Yeah, you know. Sets everything up for me" Kurt became quieter with each word until it went back to silence. Will was going to find out a few things about this 'Ryan' character. The tension in the car was unbearable for Will so he turned on the radio in an attempt to change the atmosphere. As Baby Got Back started to play he quickly changed it. After five attempts and only getting ridiculous songs, he decided to turn back off as it went back to the silence. Kurt didn't mind, he just continued to look out the window.

They arrived at the school and after Will parked his car, no one moved.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Will asked, seeing how nervous Kurt was. Instantly, Kurt got out the car, peered into the mirror to fix his hair and stated in false confidence.

"Of course I can. See you in Glee Mr. Schue" Will watched as the boy walked into the school before following him. He only had a half day that day. Maybe he could do some investigating about Ryan.

((Eugh, do not like this chapter at all… but if I don't update now I never will))


	5. Adding To More Confusion

There was no way Will could concentrate on the classes. It was even worse than when he wasn't sure about Kurts nightlife because it was real. He stumbled over his words and as he wrote on the blackboard it came out messier than usual. Only one student noticed the difference in the teachers' behaviour and asked if everything was alright. Once he pretended everything was alright and he just hadn't had his morning coffee, he noticed the student become suspicious yet didn't ask any more questions. In an attempt to avoid interrogation he demanded more work to be done. Two classes later, his work for the day was finished and he was able to leave. He rushed to his car, got in and drove off. After twenty minutes of mindless driving Will slowed down and pulled up onto the sidewalk. Where the hell was he going? Sure, he was looking for Ryan but Ryan who? His first thought was to go back to the building he was at all those weeks ago. Maybe someone knew something about it. Where was it though? For a moment Will tried to remember the location of the building but couldn't think of anything. Hell, he couldn't even remember how he got there. All he remembered was the appearance of it. Both the outside and inside. Well, that ruled that out.

"God, I'm a fucken idiot" Will said to himself. He just felt like a drink. So, he drove off to the local pub. He hadn't been there in almost three year. It was just what he needed.

It only took Will four minutes and sixteen seconds to get to Ropers, the pub he was thinking about. There were no cars outside. That was rather odd. When he used to go there

"You ok sweetheart?" the woman asked with an embracing smile. Instead of making Will feel any better it only made him feel crappier.

"Not really" Will remarked with a bitter laugh. He ordered a simple glass of beer which the woman got to immediately.

"What a pity. Why is that?" she asked, handing the drink over. Will didn't take it at first, he just looked at it.

"It's complicated" he remarked before taking a sip. The cool alcohol flowing down his throat was something unfamiliar. It seemed they had changed supplier since he was last there. Not that he was complaining. He heard the woman let out a quiet laugh and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have heard many complicated stories. From the slightly odd to the totally bizarre. Funny what some people can say with a little influence" she giggled. If he wasn't in such a bad mood it would have made him laugh.

"Very well. I am a teacher at McKinely High School. There is a kid who teach who I recently found out is a male prostitute" he spat bitterly.

"Well, that's definitely one of the worst I heard" the woman remarked.

"Yeah, so I'm trying to find this Ryan guy who manages him to talk to about him and I have no idea how to find him" Will added. The woman stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you talking about Kurt Hummel?" she asked a little surprised. Will looked at her confused. She knew him? He nodded. "He is a good lad. Very sweet. And Ryan, the guy you are looking for is right over there?' she pointed at a man who was sitting at a table. What a coincidence" she laughed. Yes, what were the chances of that happening? It was as if it was planned by some omniscient narrator to continue the plot. Shaking the oddness off, Will drank down his beer, stood up and walked over to the man.

He looked slightly older then Will, with short black curly hair. He was build, no doubt about that but Will had false confidence that if it was needed, he was able to win in a fight against this Ryan character. His fashion sense was not as he expected. Instead of fashion labels, he wore a simple red v-neck top and faded jeans. Maybe it was the wrong guy?

"Are you Ryan?" Will asked nervously.

"There are many Ryans who walk among us. Which Ryan you want?" the man growled, not taking his eye off his glass. His voice was so deep and controlling. It sent a shiver up Wills back as he had to pause and calm himself down. He was there for answers and he wasn't leaving without any.

"The one that manages Kurt Hummel" Will asked. The man stopped swirling his glass and looked up at Will. His dark brown eyes going up and down Wills body, as if examining him. A smile played on the mans lip.

"Have a seat" he insisted, gesturing towards the seat across the table from him. Will sat down and looked at the man. There was silence between the two of them. "Well, you gonna just sit here all day or what?" Ryan asked bitterly. "You said you wanted to talk about Kurt"

"Uhm, yes" Will muttered nervously. Where was that confidence he had only moments earlier?

" $120 an hour" Ryan replied casually, as if it was a daily occurrence of him. He had no problem selling the boy to a stranger. Hearing that, Will just lost it.

"He's just seventeen for fucks sake" Will shouted, jumping up. Ryan jumped a little, obviously not expecting the reaction.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"I am his teacher and I don't think you should be selling his body to freaks for sex. That's what the problem is" Will yelled back. The woman from the counter was looking at them but didn't want to get involved. It was as if she was frightened.

"Well, it isn't your place now is it?" Ryan snarled back as he stood up. Maybe Will wasn't going to be able to fight him off after all. Hell, something happened and Will was pinned to the ground. He had no idea what happened. One second he was standing there, the next Ryan on top of him, pinning Will to the ground.

"Listen here Product Ferensky" Ryan grunted, tightening his grip on the mans neck. Will was starting to get more worried about his well being, his eyes popping out a little. His legs started to kick while his hands attempted to free him from the grip. This only cause angered Ryan as it continued to tighten. "First off, this is not school. You are in no position to get me to tell you everything. You understand?" Will quickly tried to shake his head, which resulted in a small nod. Ryan chuckled some more and Ryan could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Good," Ryan took his hand of Will and sat back down on the seat. Will stood back up and slowly returned to his seat. Ryan was acting as if nothing had happened. Neither did the woman. "Secondly, I am not forcing the boy for his services. He is willing to do it and is quite good at it. If he wants it there's no purpose in stopping it." Will nodded, not knowing what else to do. The man raised an eyebrow and something ticked in Will.

"But I need to know about his tattoo"

"His tattoo?" Ryan repeated.

"The one that says faggot on his shoulder. He said it was demanded of you. Special request or something" It seemed like forever until Will got an answer.

"They weren't demanded exactly. If you must know that was a drunken dare of ours" he laughed. Kind of anti-climatic for Will. "He got $50 for that. It was a fun night." Will was getting mixed feeling about Ryan. Was he a bad guy or a good guy in a bad job? It was too confusing.

"Well, if you say so. He won't tell me anything else about it" Will muttered quietly. It went ignored by Ryan.

"Listen, go to this address at 9pm if you want to see what Kurt is up to" he handed a slip, similar to the one Will had given Kurt. "If you want, you can even decide which one is "suitable" to give Kurt to" he laughed before walking out. Will didn't have a chance to say anything to him.

He spend twelve minutes sitting at the table, looking at the paper. He wanted to do so many things. Call the police, go to Finn, anything but he couldn't. What on earth was going on? He was a teacher. This meant he had to help Kurt yet so far there wasn't anything wrong. Except those fucking bruises. Kurt was being hurt but he couldn't do anything. Maybe if he just went to the address given he would be able to determine what to do with Kurt.

At nine o'clock Will was at 7 Newm Road, which was a building similar to the first one he was at. He hadn't gotten changed yet so was still in the same outfit as earlier. This made him stick out like a sore thumb as everyone was in such youthful designer clothes. One or two men started to talk to Will but quickly lost interest as they mingled with others.

Kurt showed up at 9:20 pm in a new outfit which looked designer. He didn't seem to notice Will who had joined the countless, faceless crowd. Will watched as the men went up to Kurt, a few of them flirting with him. There were a variety of men, including a tanned man with red hair and arm covered in tattoos. He watched as Kurt pushed some away in an attempt to get through. They just wouldn't leave him alone. Several times Will was tempted to pull them off the boy but he was refrained. He watched Kurt started to talk to another man only to be interrupted by Ryan.

Ryan whispered something into Kurts ears which made his eyes widen with fright. They then darted through the crowd until they spotted Wills where they locked. There was something about the way Kurt looked at Will, angrily. Next think you know Kurt had marched his way over to Will, pulled his arm and passive aggressively moved him to a quiet room.

"What the fuck were you doing talking to Ryan for?" Kurt screamed, slamming the door shut.

"Well, seeing as the only way you would talk to me is if you were pissed I decided to talk to the one who makes you do all these things" Will answered.

"No, no, no. This is not good, this is not good" Kurt continuously repeated, wondering around the empty room. He was clearly getting more stressed about the

"Come here" Will stated, but as he moved closer to Kurt and grabbed his hand, Kurt flinched and pulled his arm away instantly.

"Don't you dare touch me" Kurt screeched. Will stopped and looked at the boy. "You are not in charge of my life Mr. Schue. Stop waltzing in, thinking you know what's best for me. You're only making the situation worse" Will just stood there and let the verbal abuse jump and it. While he didn't think he deserved it, as he was only trying to help, at least Kurt was getting his emotions out. After twenty more seconds of screaming, Kurt stopped and regained his composure. There wasn't even any battle to find breath. "Just, promise me you won't interfere with my life any more. I won't disturb you while I'm drunk. Just forget about me" he whispered.

"Kurt, I can't do that. Even if I wanted to. You have to realise that" he insisted in response. Kurt didn't seem to be listening but Will didn't care. Kurt had his turn of rants so it was time for Will to say what was on his mind. "I know what happen to prostituted. You will get killed out there sooner or later. You need someone to look after to you. Make sure no one hurts you, you're so delicate" he attempted to push Kurts hair back. To make him look like the Kurt Will was used to, before everything started. "I know I can't stop you from doing you…. profession" he struggled to say the word.

"Then why do you keep trying?" Kurt growled. "Just go back helping Rachel or here's a better suggestion, your own life. Or your pathetic excuse for it" It seemed to hit a nerve for Will. How dare Kurt comment on his life!

"I was only trying to help" he started to say, struggling to keep his calm. "If you want me to stay out of it so much, fine. Do what you want. Go around get fucked by perverts and be killed by one of them. See if I care. Then everyone will know about all of this. Mercedes, Finn, your father" The door was opened by Ryan, who seemed to be annoyed.

"Is it alright if I had my boy back?" Ryan asked with a frown. Will looked at Kurt one more time. For the first time, Will didn't see the innocent boy. Before Will could say anything Kurt stormed out. As Ryan left Will took deep breathes, trying to calm down. He was just thinking about what happened. Maybe Kurt was right. He was old enough to make his own decisions, no matter how wrong they were. In defeat, he headed over to his car to back to his lonely apartment. As he got in his car he felt his phone vibrate so he looked at it. It was a message from an unknown number. Curious, he opened the text.

_Sorry about that. Hope you can forgive me_. Wills immediate thought was that it was from Kurt. For some reason, it made him smile a little. _Don't worry. The offer is still up. Just in case you ever need it _he texted back before turning on the radio and heading back to the apartment.

Four hours there was a knock on the door and the same boy was waiting for his teacher as the previous night. Only this time he wasn't drunk.


	6. Home life

It took Will just a minute for the door to open yet it felt longer for the boy. As Will opened the door Kurt stumbled in, his eyes on the floor. Will did not say anything to the boy and closed the door. Kurt found his way to the couch and sat down, eyes still not moving. The boy was trying to gain his composure but he was visibly shaking. His hair was still a mess, he didn't have the jacket he had on earlier and his top was lopsided, coming down on his left. His arms had scratches and bruises on them and his fly had not been done up. Obviously, he had been with a "client". He fought the urge to cry and yell at Kurt.

"Are you ok?" Will asked cautiously seeing how lately he hadn't liked the answers Kurt had given him.

"I've been worse" Kurt croaked back, his voice sounding worse than earlier. Will sat down next to him and sighed once more. His fingers ran through his hair.

"Do you want to stay the night?" he asked. With a moment of hesitation, Kurt nodded back and Will stood up.

"Would you like a glass of water?" he asked. "Or honey?" he added nervously. Whenever he had a sore throat he would have some honey to make it better. Sure, this was under different circumstances but the outcome would at least be similar.

"Just some water will be fine" he replied. Will nodded and left to go to the kitchen. Looking through his cupboards he was unable to find a clean glass. They were all by the sink, one upon another. Sighing, he grabbed one and gave it a quick clean before filling it with water from his fridge. Usually he would just use the tap water but as it was for Kurt he decided to use the "fancy water" as some people saw it. Once done he came back to the living room, seeing Kurt in the same exact position like a frozen statue.

"Sorry it's a bit dirty. Didn't get an apartment with a dishwasher and I haven't gotten around to washing them yet" Will apologized as he headed closer to Kurt, holding the glass out in front of.

"It's fine. I can wash them for you" Kurt replied with a small attempt of a smile as he took the glass from his teacher.

"You don't have to do that" Will immediately replied. He was a little confused at the offer.

"I know I don't have to but I want to. It's the least I can do" Will stared at the boy as he sat there as if nothing was wrong. He was even fixing his hair, pulling the loose strands down behind his ear.

"No, the least you can do is be honest with me" Will said, his eyes never moving away from Kurt. He seemed to be waiting for a certain reaction from Kurt,

"I am always honest with you Mr. Schuester" Kurt replied, looking up Will. There was nothing on his face, as if he was just waiting to be spoken to.

"You know, I don't understand you Kurt" Will muttered, more to himself than anyone.

"I didn't expect you too" Kurt replied with hesitation before he sipped the water.

"I spoke to Ryan"

"So I heard. Apparently you spoke to him about my..." Kurt seemed to have bitten his lip. As if he was afraid to say tattoo.

"You're tattoo, yes" Kurt winced. "He told me that it was drunken dare" Will remarked with a frown. From the scoff coming from the boy he knew the story was utter bullshit. Or he hadn't heard the complete story.

"No, he's wanted me to get the stupid tattoo since I became his best client, but I always refused. You know, just to prove to myself that there is still something I wouldn't give into. Something I can control" he paused for a moment as if trying to regain his composure. "He said he understood and stopped pressuring me into getting it. This was back when I thought I could trust him of course" he let out a dark, empty chuckle. "I was so foolish. I don't know what happened. All I know is one second I was having a drink and the next I woke up in bed with some fucken tattooed freak with this thing on my back." His voice was breaking and he had tears in his eyes. They weren't just small tears, he was sobbing. Will couldn't take any more and wrapped his arms around Kurt, embracing him in a hug. Will just held onto Kurt, whispering to him that it will be alright as the boy cried. It seemed to stay that way for only two minutes when Kurt suddenly pushed himself off Will.

"I'm sorry about that" Kurt whispered, wiping away the remaining tears in his eyes. His composure quickly went back to what it was around school, stiff and protective.

"No, it's fine. You need to let things out" Kurt shook his head as if it was an impossible thought. Sighing, Kurt looked over at the time. It was late as usual. Kurt shouldn't be with Will. He should be at his house with his family.

"Isn't your dad worried about you?" he asked curiously. "Staying out so late? Wondering how you're getting hurt so much" he grabbed hold of Kurts right hand. Even with all the bruises his skin was still soft and his nails polished.

"Not anymore. Haven't seen him in quite a while" he replied softly, pulling his hand away from Will.

"Wait, your dad kicked you out?" Will asked. He couldn't imagine Burt doing such a thing.

"Well, sort of. It was a mutual agreement" he shrugged, trying to look as if he didn't care about it but it didn't fool Will.

"Where are you staying?" he was scared for the answer and after silence, he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. "Well?"

"Usually I sleep at the clients house. Either that or with Ryan" Kurt answered. Will frowned as he mentioned Ryan. He had gone back to hating Ryan after what he had been doing to Kurt.

"You're always welcome to stay here" Will said. Kurt shook his head. "Correction, you are going to stay here. Whether you like it or not?"

"Thankyou Mr. Scuester" Kurt said.

"Please, outside of school, call me Will"

For the next few weeks Kurt and Wills relationship had been getting closer and closer. He would take Kurt to his fashion shows and often watch them. Not of all them were in a room filled with perverts. His marks would often be covered while there were some times his outfits did show them off. Kurt would then go do his other job and while Will hated it, he couldn't do anything. It was Kurts choice, it was his body after all. Then he would come back to Wills apartment where he would spend the night. Will always looked after him, help him get cleaned up. Especially when he came home drunk. He would come on to Will all the time when he was drunk. It did annoy Will but he always reminded himself that it was the alcohol talking. At times he was tempted to go along with the boy but he could never bring himself to do it. No matter how beautiful the boy was, it was still Kurt. That meant Will was not allowed to do anything to him.

During the day things were different. Kurt would hardly talk to him unless he completely had to. The boy never ate so Will always insisted he eat something, especially for breakfast and before he goes out. A majority of the time Will won and Kurt ended up eating something. However, he would usually be sick soon after eating. Will would often tell Kurt he shouldn't go to school but Kurt always refused. He never said why but it seemed Kurt had to go to school every single day.

One day however, was worse than the others. Kurt had not returned to Wills house the previous night and showed up with a scarf on. Will knew that this meant someone had tried to choke him. He was also walking with a limp and Will had heard he almost passed out in his English class. When it came to Glee practice Will didn't even want him to be around everyone as they sang loudly. The dancing would be too much for him. When he arrived Kurt was looking out the window as usual, being apart from the rest of the group.

"Kurt, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Will asked.

"Sure Mr. Schuester" he walked over to Will and headed out into the corridor. Will closed the door.

"Kurt, go back to the apartment" Will said instantly. Kurt shook his head."Kurt, you have to go back to the apartment

"No, I can't leave" Kurt insisted but Will grabbed hold of him. He looked dead into the boys eyes. They were still cold and emotionless but that wasn't the point.

"Not a suggestion Kurt. As your teacher I am telling you to miss out of Glee practice today. Here's the key" he took his keychain out of his pocket. Once he took off the house-key he handed it over to Kurt who took it reluclently. "I'll sign you out" Kurt nodded and walked to the exit. Will still wasn't sure he did the right thing but what else was he to do?

Walking into the room he noticed how everyone was staring at him, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Kurt won't be joining us for rehearsal today. He's feeling a little ill" Will explained. There were sighs and groans coming from the students.

"That isn't a reasonable excuse to miss out on a glee practice" Rachel yelled louder than everyone else.

"He's just having a rough time. Lay off him" Will said, trying to calm the students down. Besides Rachel, everyone had missed out on several lessons.

"Why don't you just get your boyfriend to talk to him Berry?" Puck suggested. "After all, they are living together"

"I told you, he doesn't live with us anymore."It seemed like new news to Mercedes and Mike.

"Wait, what? Since when?"

"Where the hell has my boy been staying then?"

"For a couple of months and I don't know where he stays now. Haven't really spoken to him about it." Finn looked ashamed about it.

"Guys, practice" Will exclaimed, hoping to take their interest away from Kurt. They all looked at him oddly, as if he said something wrong. Perhaps he did.

"You don't care that no one knows where Kurt has been staying for the last few months?" Quinn asked.

"I do, but I think we should worry about it now" Will replied.

"Yes, because Glee practice is so much more important than one of our well beings" Rachael remarked sarcastically. Even though it was a big deal coming from her, Will still wasn't going to give in.

"For all we know he's living with some pedo. Or on the streets but all you care about is reclaiming your 'glory days'" Artie yelled. It seemed too much for Will.

"Enough" he yelled, making them jump a little. "You think I don't care about Kurt? Do you think it doesn't scare me how thin he is, how sick he's getting lately? How scared he gets when you touch him? None of you have done anything to at least try to help him and you yell at me for not giving a shit? I'm sorry for disturbing you guys talking about him. I'm sure this issue will still be there in 45 minutes, when Glee is done for the day" he yelled at them. He didn't even feel bad when he saw them looking back at him terrified. In particular, Brittany. Rachael on the other hand did not seem surprised by the outburst as she was studying something

"Rachel, what?" he almost yelled.

"Uhm, Mr. Schue, is that Kurts tie?" Rachel asked, crooking her head a bit. Will raised an eyebrow and looked down at the tie he was wearing. What an idiot. It did belong to Kurt. All of the clothing had been mixed up. How did Rachel know it was Kurts anyway? "I only say that because he actually used it to keep my mouth shut once" Rachel added as if she read his mind. That made Will remembered the Glee lesson. It happened shortly after they returned to school and Rachel instantly started to talk about which songs she wanted to sing. God, that seemed like so long ago, when Kurt had some life in him and he would laugh with Mercedes. He realised that he hadn't answered and Rachael was awaiting an answer.

"Must be a very similar one" he shrugged. "Believe it or not I sometimes like to buy expensive clothes." Before any more questions were asked he started the practice. It was less than a month to sectionals after all.


	7. Mac and Cheese Nightmares

(((...Once I have finished this story I will go back and fix up all my mistakes))

The Glee lesson continued without any interruption of the students. It seemed they were self conscious about saying anything else to upset or anger Will again. They worked on their group piece, leaving out the part which Kurt was supposed to sing. There were no major complications apart from Brittany forgetting the lyrics as usual. It always took Brittany longer to learn the lyrics so Will had to go slow for her. Usually Santana would usually help her out as well outside of school. By the performance she was usually able to get the lyrics down. Her dancing does make up for it though. Apart from Mike she was the best dancer there and occasionally helped with the steps. Fourty-two minutes after the little incident Glee lesson finished for the day. The slowly dispersed, leaving Will alone with Brad who was still sitting at the piano. He was looking at Will, a little disappointed.

"Don't you start" Will grunted before walking out. He never really liked Brad. It was nothing personal but he was just...always around. It was if he just sat at the piano, quietly judging them. There was only one more Spanish lesson until School was over for the day. All he wanted to do was to go home to Kurt. To make sure he was ok but of course it had to wait. He was able to calm himself down and act like it was a normal lesson and nothing had gone wrong. That was of course until Sue decided to interrupt them.

"You made one of my cheerio's cry" she stated angrily. The students looked up from their workbooks with a variety of expressions. The most common ones, confusion and interest. It wasn't like they weren't used to Sue interrupting their lesson to yell at Mr. Schue. That happened all the time. Him making someone cry? That was new and not expected.

"What did you do? Sing again?" Julie asked, causing a few laughs from a few students. It went ignored by the two teachers who were simply standing there, staring at one another.

"May we talk outside?" Will asked calmly. Sue didn't need to be asked again as she marched out of the classroom, followed by Will. As he reached the door he looked back at his students. "Continue your work quietly in groups. I will be back soon" he told them. Even though he knew it wasn't going to work he told them anyway. They would be too busy talking to one another loudly to care about what their teacher had just told them. Once Will closed the door the Cheerio teacher was not hesitant to start her yelling again.

"You made daffy blondie cry" she stated, angrier than earlier. Will guessed she was talking about Brittany.

"So, you do that all the time. You make half the children at this school cry just for the hell of it" he said. Yes, he did feel bad about it but why would Sue care? Perhaps it disturbed Brittany's participation in cheerio practice.

"And they expect that from me. They know that I tell them the way it is. Bring them fear and knowing that life doesn't always praise you. You on the other hand. You're the one that's supposed to be there for them. You're the only one they got to talk to and deal with their emotional crap. We both know that horrible excuse for a counsellor Pillsbury does nothing." It took all his strength to not to hit her.

"I will apologize to them in tomorrow's lesson" he remarked. Sue rolled her eyes and walked off. She had to get back to whatever the hell she was doing he assumed. Once he went back into his classroom it took five minutes to calm the students down and stop them asking questions he wouldn't answer. Finally, the end of the day came. With the lesson finished Will immediately headed to his car and drove back to the apartment. His mind was focused on Kurt. He didn't think of how Kurt was able to get home. Sure, it wasn't too far but in his condition, did he even get home? Exceeding the speed limit he was home almost instantly. As he headed to his number he saw that his door was open. Well, at least that meant Kurt was able to get home alright. Walking in, he heard the shower going yet the door was closed.

"Kurt, you in there?" he asked, knocking on the door. There was no response. "Kurt?" he repeated. Again, nothing. Due to the way Eill looked after Kurt, he had no problem interrupting Kurt as he was in the shower. Turning the knob he let out a sigh of relief that the boy had not locked the door. That was until he saw what the bathroom was like. The mirror was broken, pieces of glass laying over the sink and on the floor. He headed over to the shower pushed the glass door over. The water was pouring onto the boy in a heavy rate and the steam suggested the high temperature. In the shower, curled up naked on the ground was Kurt. His focus was on the ground and didn't seem to acknowledge that his teach was there. That was until he knelt down and placed his hand on his shoulder. Without any change in expression, Kurt looked over at the man who disturbed his shower.

"When did you get home?" he asked.

"Just now. What happened?" Kurt looked confused at first, until Will motioned to the smashed glass on the ground. His eyes widened and he placed one of his clenched hands on his temple.

"Shit, sorry about that. I'll pay to get it fixed" he apologized. Will didn't give a shit about the broken mirror. It was just a mirror after all.

"Don't worry about it. I can fix it" he reassured. "But what happened?" That was all he cared about. Standing up, Kurt shrugged. Will saw a dark ring around Kurts neck. That was all he could look at as the boy put back on the clothes which he wore to school. They had been in a bundle up against the wall.

"I let my emotions take over" he answered simply, putting on his top. After that he didn't answer any other questions Will asked. He didn't even say anything else to his teacher.

For two and a half hours there was silence until 6:30pm came. Kurt had been sitting in front of the tv, watching the news as Will was busy making dinner. Will was half listening to the news. There was something about a murder, drug ring and a child being abducted. It was then followed by a story on tips to save money with grocery shopping. What a fucked up society they have. Once dinner was done he placed the plate which was covered with mac and cheese on the table.

"Kurt, dinner" he called out as he sat down. Moments later the boy left the sofa and headed to the table which was in the same room. He didn't say anything as he sat down. Will ate the Mac and Cheese slowly but Kurt just moved it around. Perhaps he was thinking if he squished it enough it would eventually dissolve into the plate. "You only need to eat half of it" Will commented. It was an agreement that they had made. Kurt had to eat, even just a little bit. He didn't seem to be paying attention to what Will was saying. "Kurt" he looked up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he lied. It was obvious.

"Kurt, I know that's not true. You know it's I know it's not true. I would like to know what I'm dealing with when it comes to you"

"Do you really want to know?" he almost yelled. Without hesitation Will nodded. He just had to know. Kurt shouted "fine" before his anger suddenly disappeared and he stuck his fork into a part of his dinner. "I almost killed myself today" he announced quietly, putting the mouthful of the macaroni and cheese in his mouth. It did shock Will but he was getting something out of Kurt. Not good news but at least it was something. They could talk about it.

"When?" Will asked, biting his lip.

"On my way back from school. It's quite ridiculous really. But, I'm still here so you don't have to worry about it." This was of course not going to happen.

"Have you thought of suicide before?" This time Kurt had no problem answering,

"Three times before today" he admitted. "It hadn't happened since before I moved in with you which I find odd" he laughed nervously. "But before them every time I was close I was reminded of someone. Now I wish I wasn't a coward and just did it back then. I mean, two of the reasons I stayed alive hate my guts now and the other ones dead" his voice was starting to contain some resentment in it.

"I'm sorry" Will apologized. What else was he to say? Who was the one person who was dead? While he did want to know he wasn't willing to ask just yes. Kurt changed to a small sad smile.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You saved me from myself" he said. Will smiled at Kurt, he was helping him. Maybe there is hope after all. "But enough about me. How was the rest of work? I hope my disappearance didn't cause too much of a commotion in Glee." Deciding not to tell Kurt about the fight, he told Kurt that everyone was a bit upset so he needed to bring his A- game to the next lesson and all the lessons after that"

"Sure I will. They can't win without me now can they?"

The mood had gotten slightly better so the two talked about life apart from Kurts job. Will wanted them to have a good night. To do that they ended up sitting on the sofa and watching tv. It was just some reality shows which were actually quite amusing. Will wondered why anyone would put themselves up for what they had to do. Without hesitation Kurt responded with "Money. It can make you do things you normally wouldn't do." He said it as if it was second nature to him. Perhaps it was. Why else would he be the way he was? Before the show had finished Kurt went into Wills bedroom and came out in a new outfit. Kurt was wearing one of Wills work shirts, only the first button was done up. This is what he had been wearing to sleep lately. His bruises and outline of ribs were still visible. Nothing had been getting better but at least it wasn't any worse. Will watched Kurt go to the kitchen and get a drink of water.

"You know, you should be getting your own pair of pyjamas soon" Will remarked when Kurt put the finished glass with all the other dirty dishes that had to get washed.

"Why? I like these tops. They're very comfortable" he exclaimed, walking back to the bedroom and getting into the bed.

"You're going to sleep?" Will asked, a little bit intrigued. "It's only 7 o'clock." He made his way to the bedroom and leaned on

"Yeah, didn't get any sleep last night" he explained, rubbing his eyes. "I just need a good sleep. Do you mind turning the lights off?" Will turned the lights off as requested and left the room. As he left Kurt to sleep he made his way back to the kitchen and started to clean the dishes. Everything was fine until halfway through the dishes he heard something coming from the room. It wasn't anything big but he decided to investigate. The bed filled with the boy was still visible due to the light coming through the door. Kurt was talking in his sleep. This had not happened before so he was curious and walked over to the bed to hear what he was saying. There were no precise words coming from the boy besides the word no. This he seemed to repeat a lot and was shaking around in the bed.

"Kurt" he said, trying to calm the boy down by grabbing his hands as usual.

"Get away from me" Kurt snapped back, his eyes still closed as he attempted to push his teacher away. Of course, he was not strong enough to do so.

"Kurt, wake up. It's just a dream" Will said louder. He felt a pain in his stomach, Kurt had just kicked him. Perhaps he wasn't so weak. His eyes finally opened and he was terrified.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked sitting up.

"You're in my apartment with me. You were having a bad dream" Will responded. Kurt was shaking as he wiped away something from his eye.

"Ok, I'm safe" he said more to himself. Then it went back to Will. "Can you..." he paused. It seemed he was terrified to ask but he after a few seconds he was able to finish his question in a whisper. "Can you sleep with me?" Confused, Will pulled away from the boy. He saw how hurt the boy was by this action. "I know, it's stupid" he said quickly, shaking his head.

"It's not stupid" Will said. "But I'm risking my job just letting you live here" he explained. If only the boy were a few years older.

"I know. I feel so bad about this. It's just...It's just I feel safe with you. I want you to be here with me. But if you're going to risk your job with this, don't worry about it." The boy still looked scared and that was it, Will just couldn't leave him like that for the night. He did leave the room to turn the lights off in the other parts of the house. When he returned he noticed Kurt had not moved. Luckily he had taken his shoes and tie off shortly after dinner. He was just going to stay with Kurt until he fell asleep, then he would leave. At least, that was his plan. Kurt seemed to perk up a little as Will told the boy to move over slightly. He got into the bed next to Kurt and the boy laid back down with Will. His head was placed lightly upon Will.

"Thankyou" he whispered. It was only until he fell asleep Will reminded himself.

"Don't tell anyone" he whispered into the boys' ear, causing the boy to blush a little and nod. He closed his eyes and before Will knew it, Kurt had fallen asleep. Will wrapped his arm around the young boy and watched him snuggle up closer. There was a hint of a smile on his face. Must be a good dream this time. The two just stayed like that for hours. Will simply couldn't leave Kurt. He just couldn't bear ruining the perfect moment he had, disturbing Kurts slumber. Finally, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

It was all disturbed by a familiar high pitched "Schuester" followed by "Kurt!"


	8. Give a Little What, what

**_((Another Authors note; My apologies for the awful sex scene.) _**

((Sorry for the delay. A combination of school, losing the document and laziness caused this))

It was very rare for Sue Sylvester to screech in such a high pitched manner but the sight in front of her gave her reason. Will had to admit that from someone else's perspective, the fact that he was sleeping with a student may seem a little weird. He just had to explain. That is, if he could get a word in through her yelling. At first he didn't notice Rachel and Finn who were standing behind Sue. Both seemed to be struggling to find the words to say. If it was just Sue, Will would be alright. But how can he explain to Finn what had been happening? Will was in so much trouble.

"Sleeping with a student? I should have known. All of your little sex riots are just to fill some sick sexual fantasies of yours" Sue continued to rant. Will had made his way out of bed and was standing in front of Sue while Kurt barely made his way to sit up on the bed, the large shirt continuing to hide his marks.

"It is not like that" Will protested. Not like Sue was going to listen to her anyway.

"Then explain to me why he is sleeping in your bed in one of your shirts" Sue demanded. It went quiet for a moment. She was actually letting him talk? Will let out a sigh before he started to talk. _Just make sure you keep your temper_ he reminded himself. There was nothing worse than him losing it while trying to defend himself. For a moment he looked back at Kurt, as if asking if he could tell the truth. The shame shown on Kurts face told Will no. He was going to have to alter the truth a little.

"Kurt had been living on the street for a few weeks before I found. Offered him a place to stay, so he's been living here since. That's it" he replied bitterly.

"That still doesn't explain why you two are actually sleeping together" Rachel finally said.

"I asked him to" Kurt stated, as he climbed his way out of the bed. While he looked dainty and broken, the way he spoke it was as if he was ready to defend his teacher. "We haven't had sex if that's what you're worried about. And don't you think it's rude just showing up in here?" Finn did not seem to notice what Kurt was saying. He was too busy looking at the damaged body which made its way out to show. Sue was about to yell something but Finn made his way in first.

"Kurt, what the hell happened to you?" he asked, sounding a little scared. As soon as this question was asked, the eyes of the two females examined Kurts body. It was too late for Kurt to attempt to hide them.

"It's nothing" he mumbled but Finn was not listening. His eyes changed focus onto his Glee teacher.

"An abusive relationship with student? This just keeps better and better" Sue said just before Finn ran over to Will, gripping the teachers' collar.

"If you've hurt Kurt like that" he started to growl.

"It wasn't him Finn" Kurt quickly insisted, trying to push the large teen away. Will simply let it happen. He did not believe Finn was really going to hurt him and just wanted to let his anger out. After all, Finn was just a protective older brother.

"Finn, calm down" Rachel yelled, which made Finn push Will away slightly. It had calmed him down momentarily. Taking his glare away from Will, it was then placed on Kurt/

"Kurt, you're coming home with me" Finn demanded, grabbing the wrist of the young teenager.

"I'm not going with you" Kurt remarked, snapping his hand away from his brother. With a sigh, Will knew what he had to do.

"Kurt, I think would be better if you went with Finn and Rachel" Will whispered, taking his glare away from Sue and onto Kurt.. Kurt faced Will, moving in slightly closer towards his teacher.

"No" was the reply. There was no hesitation. It was just like a child refusing to eat his vegetables.

"Kurt, you need to…."

"I'm not going with him Will"

"Kurt!" Will snapped. The little boy jumped in shock. "Listen to me. I may go to prison for what I've done. You know that. Now, you need to grow up a bit and learn some responsibility." The betrayal Kurt felt was obvious as he attempted to compose himself.

"Fine, if you want me gone, I'm gone" he muttered. Rachel offered to take Kurts hand but it went rejected as the young boy stormed out, followed by his fellow Glee members. Only the two adults were left.

"Just go" Will told Sue, unable to deal with her.

"Fine, enjoy your night Will. It will be your last one in the free world" she laughed, heading out the door. Will dropped back onto the bed. He heard the door slam shut and he was all alone. Just like the way it was meant to be.

For the next several weeks, Will had avoided Kurt as much as possible. True to her word, Sue went to Figgins about it. At first she did go to the police but after several false reports in her past, half of them concerning Will Schuester, the police chose to ignore her. When she informed Figgins about the situation he chose to believe it was all a lie as well. Will was fortunate that Sue had been making up many stories about him in the past; the one time it did happen no one believed her. So, she was determined to get proof on what she discovered. This just meant Will wasn't able to talk to Kurt about it. Hell, he was too frightened to text the boy. In Glee rehearsals he had been getting quieter and quieter, yet before he could say anything the boy would disappear. Neither Rachel or Finn had spoken to him about the night, every time they spoke it was either Glee or Spanish related. Just like a relationship a teacher should have with his students.

Finn did talk to him in private seven weeks after the incident. He asked Will if he had more of Kurts clothes in his apartment. Apparently the boy needed a few of the jackets. Finn continued to tell Will that he didn't tell Figgins because he was just happy that Kurt was safe; even if it was with Will. They went over to his house to apologize to him to begin with. Rachel had felt guilty after what happened to Glee and wanted to talk to him immediately. They found Sue just outside his door and she just happened to let them in. The story made sense, except to why Sue was there. He wasn't too interested into finding out why Sue was there.

"I'm just really scared for him. He doesn't eat, doesn't talk to anyone and just disappears all the time. We've all tried to talk to him but he just shuts us out, as if we're not part of his life" Finn told Will. "I'm not an idiot. I've seen the cuts on his wrists. I didn't tell Figgins because Rachel told me I could trust you. And I do. But, why won't you tell me what happened when Kurt was with you?" Will was ashamed of himself when he told Finn that Kurt could tell Finn when he wanted him to know, Will had no say in it. An angered Finn left that day.

Five days later, on a Wednesday Will was having lunch with Emma.

"Have you noticed anything different about Kurt?" she asked, a little hesitant.

"No, why?"

"Well, his father had set up these appointments' for him with me. He's not doing very well Will, I'm scared" she admitted. "I know he can trust you, can you talk to him?"

"I'll try" Will promised. Soon after it was lunch and he headed off to the Glee room. He didn't know why, but he needed ideas on how to speak to Kurt. It was empty as usual, the lights had to be turned on. His attention arrived at the piano. It was inviting him to have a go, even though Will had no experience in his life with playing the piano whatsoever. He sat down and his fingers ran along the keys, making a dreadful sound yet he continued. The awful sound actually made him feel a little bit better.

"You can't play the piano, you do know that right" a voice asked from the door.

"Yeah, you're point?" Will asked back, continuing to play the piano but softer so he could hear. He didn't look towards the door but knew who it was. The door was closed before Will heard footsteps heading towards him.

"No point, just thought you should know." Kurt sat down on the piano bench. He placed his fingers on the keys and started to join in with Will. The two started to play 'Flight of The Bumblebee'. Well, Kurt started to, Will just pressed random keys. "This is how you do it" he stated. Will stopped playing; he had to talk to Kurt.

"I've been talking to Finn" he bit his lips.

"Yeah, he told me" Kurt replied, his focus still on the piano. "When he asked for my clothes back. Which I still haven't received by the way." This comment went ignored.

"He told me how you disappear at night. Do you still work?" Will asked. Kurt nodded.

"I have to, don't I?"

"Why? Do you enjoy it?" It seemed Kurt didn't have an answer this time. His fingers stopped, making the music flee from the room.

"Do you think I enjoy having those perverts touch me like? I don't like it but I've gotten used to it. My creation is for their pleasure. Sick as it may be, it's true" the words came out as if they had been rehearsed in his mind many times before.

"That is not true Kurt. You matter, without sex." Kurt frowned a little, there was still something Will didn't know. "Why can't I talk to the police about it? No one would know it was you. They can just get him. After all, isn't Simon 16 and that Michael kid 15? He will be put away with underage prostitution. They don't have to know about you."

"I don't want you to be killed" Kurt answered bitterly.

"I won't be, I can defend myself"

"Yes, you will!" Kurt shouted. He took a deep breath and stood up, facing away from Will. "I don't want anyone else to die for me." Will knew he shouldn't ask, but he was far too curious.

"Who died for you?" Will asked. Kurt was about to walk off, Will knew this so he softly grabbed Kurts wrist, telling him to stay. He could feel a scar.

"His name was Blaine Anderson. Just a normal teenager" came a whisper.

"Like you" Kurt shook his head. He didn't agree with that. The boy sat back down in defeat, eyes on the floor.

"No, not like me. Nothing like me" he spat. "Blaine was nice, a beautiful person and brave. I met him when I was at coffee with one of my clients. Some of them offer to take me out when the job is done" Kurt added when he noticed the confused look on his teachers face. "We just started talk. Then he found out about my business and why I was with a man thirty years older than me. Told me I was disgusting for letting myself do something like that. He was right of course yet he still sort of hang out with me. He was a lot like you. In fact, he almost told the police once. Was going to tell them how Ryan had been manipulating me for his own sick pleasures. Before he did, he was killed. Hanged himself everyone thinks. No, he didn't kill himself. Joshua killed him. Made it look like suicide" He looked back to Will. "That is why you can not tell anyone about Ryan. I….I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

Wills heart dropped. It was like Kurt was back in bed, scared of what was going to happen but this time not to him, he was afraid of what was going to happen to Will. Will spun around, so he was facing towards the door like Kurt. His hand which had released Kurt for a moment went back to Kurts bony hand, gripping onto it for protection,

"Listen, you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. What you need to know is, it's not just you. Even if you do leave Ryan will still find young boys like you and use them. We need to stop it" he explained.

"I kn-know" Kurt stuttered back. "But I'm scared." He looked over to Will, tears forming in his glasz eyes. "I need to think about it" he added before standing up and walking towards the door. Will stood up again, grabbing Kurts hand to remind him once again how Will was going to make sure nothing was going to happen to anyone.

"I'll…" was all he could get out before the boy span around and embraced his teacher. Their lips locked. Kurts lips were cold and tasted of metallic blood but it wasn't shy to connect with Wills. Part of it made Will want to pull away, it was Kurt after all, yet he was incapable. The boy was simply too intoxicating. Wills tongue swirled, dancing with Kurts. He felt Kurt push against him, encouraging him to sit back down. So, Will was positioned to apply, sitting back down on the pianos bench, Kurt sat on his lap. Will was all under the boys control. His mouth moved to the boys neck, kissing and sucking the moisturised skin while the cold fingers brushed through his shirt onto his chest hair. He could feel himself having an erection. _Not here_ he thought to himself, trying to stop himself from having his cock poking his jeans, nudging against Kurt.

"You've been so nice to me" Kurt whispered into Wills ear. "I'm sorry for everything." His legs moved from out of under the piano as he got off of Wills lap. Will had to bite his lips to stop himself from saying anything. He knew what was going to happen. Soon after Kurt knelt down in front of Kurt, he heard his fly being zipped down and his erected cock released.

"No, you can't do this" he moaned. It was Kurt, a student doing this to him. The precious boy who would have been doing this with so many more men than Will could think of. Yet, he wanted it so much. It had been over eight months since he had any action. All his sexual needs were ready to be released, but not with Kurt.

"But Will, I want to do this to you. I need to know what it's like to do this to someone you love, to someone it has meaning to. Please, let me do this" he pleaded. Will looked down at the boy. He seemed desperate, his fingers tracing the tip of Wills cock. With a deep exhale from Will, all laws disappeared. Kurt, someone whom Will loved felt the need to prove something to himself. He was not taking advantage of Kurt. He loved the boy,; that was all that mattered. With a small nod from Will, Kurt started.

The moist lips wrapped themselves around the head of Wills cock, making him let out a light moan in pleasure. Wills fingers played with the brunettes hair, it was still so soft. Kurt was simply perfect. The mouth continued to come closer to Will, with the few occasions of pulling out to swallow the precum emitting from the tip of Wills penis. He aided the boy to get down further, pushing his head down until it reached the jeans. Wills wasn't even watching, his eyes were closed as he felt the cold wet tongue sucking Will. The boy started sucking up and down, getting faster and faster, causing Will to groan some more. "Kurt" he pleaded. His cock was building up and he was ready to cum into the boys throat.

Then, a memory popped into his head. The first time Will properly met the kid. It was his audition and he still had pineapple in his hair from when Puck threw the boy into the dumpster. Why wasn't Will there for Kurt at the beginning? If he was, this maybe wouldn't have happened. The self righteous proud kid, at least that was what Will thought he was. With that one thought, he remembered where he was and what he was doing.

"Kurt!"

Somehow, Will managed to kick Kurt in the stomach without realising, throwing him off Kurt and to the ground on the other side of the room. Once Will put his cock inside his pants, he went to help Kurt. "Kurt, are you ok?" he asked, helping the boy up.

"Yeah" Kurt lied, frightened. "I'm sorry about. I have to go" he ran out of the room but was followed by Will. Quickly the boy disappeared and Will was stuck in the hallway with the students who were heading off to the next class. Of course, Will had to go to his Spanish class. On his way though, he was unlucky enough to run into Sue.

"Hey Will. Figgins wants to see you in his office. Something about a little incident in that tacky room of yours" she seemed a mixture of disgusted and cocky, if that was possible. Shit, Will knew straight away Figgins knew of what just happened. "Now" she added as. Will scurried along to the Figgins office. Once he arrived he was told to go straight in. Sitting behind the desk, Figgins seemed shocked. Will then noticed a small tv placed on Figgins desk. He could not hear it, but knew what was going on. Figgins eyes slowly moved their way towards Will.

"Schue, what is the meaning of this?" he growled. "You…. having oral sex with a student?"

"There are no excuses. I….I fell in love with the boy" Will admitted. There was no way he was able to deny what had just happened, nor think of any excuse for it. He was a teacher. Kurt was a student. He was going to have to deal with the consequence. "It is not a purely physical thing. I couldn't even bring myself to…you know" he muttered nervously. He didn't want to explain the whole story.

"That is not the point. A student was blowing you off" this was the angriest Will had ever seen Figgins.

"I know, but you see…."

"I should have listened to Sue at the beginning. You had this planning all along, didn't you? That's why you wanted the Glee club so much"

"I didn't expect it to happen" Will yelled. "You think I'm a sick pervert who is abusing my power as a teacher?" Will had to laugh at how ridiculous Figgins was sounding. "I'm the only teacher here who gives a rats ass about any of these students. Fine, I admit that I did get a little carried away but don't you dare think of me as some sick pedo." There was quiet for a moment, as Figgins let Will attempt to calm down. Will knew Figgins was holding back something, yet he calmly responded,

"William, I am sorry but due to your inappropriate actions with a student, you are fired and I am going to report you to the police. You have until the end of the week to finish up."


	9. Authors note

Dear people who are waiting for the next chapter,

Thank you for patiently waiting. I am terribly sorry about the long overdue for the next chapter. It seems real life has gotten in my way and I had lost my muse. Yes, I write other fics but they are typically short. My next chapter will be the final one and I have already done some of it. Here is a teaser.

_"I was at a stage that I didn't fear death anymore. In fact, I envied those that were welcomed into the cold tender hands of freedom. They were free from those that hurt and used them. Why couldn't I be with them? But then you saved me. You showed me that people still care about me, even if it was just one person. There was hope to move on and break free from the curse. Looks like it didn't work out. I'm sorry for everything I have done Will. Please forgive me." _

_Will couldn't read anymore. Tears were blurring the writing, both his and Kurts. Kurt was gone._

The final chapter will be uploaded before the end of the year. That's my only promise._  
_


	10. The End

((Yes, finally this is being updated. It is the final chapter and I'm kinda using this for nanowrimo but changing it into an original novel. Sorry for the long delay and enjoy))

((Yeah, this looks kind of strange but whatever)

((Can I also just say, thankyou for sticking with me this whole time))

It had been just over a day when the police came. They were polite enough to knock on Will's door. He answered, offered them some tea but they refused and was taken down to the station. They told him what he was guilty was and what rights he had as they handcuffed him. Even though he knew what he had done the way they said it made Will feel like a criminal. That's because according to the law, he was one. He was given a lawyer, Tori Macynert. Apparently he was one of the best lawyers but Will had no idea good he truly was. Whenever they asked for his story Will replied with the same answer. "I promised Kurt that I wouldn't tell anyone. If he's not ready for anyone to find out, I won't say it." He knew that this was just making the situation worse but he didn't care. He would much rather go to jail than break his trust with Kurt.

Emma bailed him out, using a majority of the little funds she had. Till this day he doesn't understand why she did it. Will wasn't allowed to go near Kurt so he spend the days awaiting his trial in his house. Kurt tried to contact him via text messages, telling him how sorry he was. Will just looked at the texts, unable to reply. Apparently he had been watched carefully and was not able to go over to Wills house one more time and say their goodbyes. Not even the other Glee students dared to come in contact with him. It was just two days before the trial when Burt popped up. He knocked on the door and Wills heart started to pound violently. It was one thing talking to the police but talking to Burt about Kurt? That was a whole other experience. After a minute of pretending he wasn't home, Will finally opened the door. It was strange to explain how Burt looked. It was as if he was debating whether to kill Will and make it look like an accident or hug him.

"We shouldn't be talking Mr. Hummel" Will finally said. It had been recommended by both lawyers that neither should talk to each other. Apparently Burt didn't like being told what to do. He pushed his way in.

"Yeah, but I want to talk to you without any idiots listening in" he stated before sitting down on the coach. Will was hesitant but followed him.

"Well, I can't tell you an awful lot. As I've told the police I'm not saying anything unless Kurt is ok with it" Will replied. "But what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to say, I'm sorry." This was a surprise to Will. Why on earth would Burt apologise? Not all parents would apologise to someone who slept with their son.

"For, for what?" Will asked.

"For forcing you to take Kurt in. I was an idiot when I kicked him out. He was just driving me insane and I thought it would blow over. Then my pride got in my way so I wasn't able to apologise to him. If I wasn't such an idiot you wouldn't have had to taken him in and all of this wouldn't have happened." Burt was looking deep into Wills eyes, making him feel highly uncomfortable. Will started to squirm and avoid eye contact. "Thanks for keeping him safe."

"You're not concerned about the face I 'seduced' your child?" Will asked. Burt had to think about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure what to think. I can't imagine you doing something like that to a student. Finn told me how you dealt with Rachels little crush." Will smirked as he remembered that little incident.

"But that's completely different. She wasn't living with me."

"Are you trying to make me hate you?" Burt asked, a little confused. Will laughed and shook his head.

"I have no idea what I'm trying to do anymore. Whatever I do I feel like I'm fucking up even more. What do you think I should do?" Again, it was very awkward talking to Burt under the given circumstance.

"I think you should do whatever you think is right and accept the consequences for them" Burt replied.

"That's what I plan to do. I just don't know what is right anymore"

"I'm sure you'll think of it" Burt remarked. It was a nice feeling, knowing that Kurts father still trusted Will after what had happened. The two sat there and continued talking into the long hours of the night until Burt decided to leave. He apologised once more over what had happened. Finally, Will was left alone. It was just like the beginning of the story all over again; him not being able to get to sleep and the image of a scared Kurt still dominant in his mind.

It was the day before the trial when something strange happened. The police called and wanted Will to be up at the station. Not wanting to anger the police anymore Will went down. He was guided to a interview room and when the door opened he saw Kurt with Mark and Ellis, two of the officers Will had gotten close to over the weeks.

"What's going on?" Will asked, looking around at the detectives and Kurt. Kurt didn't want to look at Will, his eyes focused on the table in front of him.

"It was a request of Kurt. He told us that he'll tell us everything we need if you're with him" Will continued to look at Kurt. He wasn't entirely sure whether there should have been some legal process but Will didn't care. He only wanted to know whether Kurt was ok with it.

"Can I talk to him alone for a few minutes?" Will asked, taking a seat next to Kurt. The officers looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, we can't do that" Mark answered.

"Just for a moment. Please." The two didn't respond but left. Will knew they didn't have a lot of time alone. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"I made a deal with them. You'll only go to prison for three years. I'm sorry but it's the best I can do" he responded. Will grabbed the boys hand and smiled softly. He didn't know what to think. Kurt was putting himself in danger for Will but he was finally able to talk about it. "Don't worry about me though. They offered a witness protection programme and I accepted. We'll never be able to see each other again, but you'll be safe." Just after Kurt finished Ellis and Mark came back in.

For the next half hour Kurt explained everything. How he got a job being a model and before he knew it a prostitute. How Will found him and looked after him. 'If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here' he added, making Will tighten his grip on the boys hand. He also explained the incident at school and that it was all his fault.

"But you must remember Kurt, Will is older. He should have known" Ellis said and she was right. Will was as much to blame as Kurt, even more. Kurt refused to believe this. He simply shook his head. When Kurt finished Will was escorted to leave first. As he reached the door he heard the sudden cry of Kurt. He desperately wanted to turn around, run back and make it better but Will knew he wasn't allowed to so he simply left.

The process of getting Will in jail was not too complicated. He pleaded guilty to relationships with a student and with Kurts testimony he was sent to Jeraim Prison for three years. It was...strange for Will. He was locked away with murderers, rapists and thieves . Part of him told him he shouldn't be there but the other part told him he deserved to be.

Less than a week since Will arrived in prison he received a visit from Emma. It took her a while to be able to walk to Will. After all, the amount of germs that was all over the place could have terrified her more than the men that lived there.

"So, how's prison?" she asked once she was finally able to talk on the phone. Will shrugged. So far nothing too bad had happened.

"It's ok. How's everyone back home?" he was desperate to find out how Kurt was but tried his hardest not to show it. By the way Emma hesitated, Will knew something bad had happened.

"Not so well Will. I don't know how to say this" she started to say.

"What happened?" Will interrupted. He knew what she was going to say but hoped she wouldn't.

"Three days ago Kurt was found in a motel" Will didn't like where it was going and he could tell Emma was trying to stay calm. "He had been stabbed numerous times and bled to death. I'm so sorry Will." Will couldn't believe it. At first he started to breathe deeply but when Emma apologised he simply lost it and started laughing.

"You're sorry? Why the fuck are you apologising to me?" She winced as he swore, not like Will cared. "Maybe if you did your fucking job at the beginning none of this would have happened. Kurt would still be alive" tears started to dwell but he forced them away. 'Not here' he told himself. Emma didn't say anything. She simply allowed Will to get all his anger out. He continued to get louder, shouting at Emma. He was getting out of control so the guards came and took him away. Of course he resisted at first but with a whack to the stomach he gave up. He burst out crying over the departed Kurt as he was dragged away.

Over the next three years Will went to counselling in the prison. It was compulsory for the prisoners and by the time he was released he seemed to have stopped caring. He came to a realisation that there was nothing left for him in the real world. They never caught Ryan or anyone else that hurt Kurt. It was as if they disappeared from the earth. When Will walked out of the prison gates a free man he didn't expect anyone to turn up. He was wrong. Burt, Carol, Finn, Emma and Rachel were all there.

"What do you want?" he grumbled as he walked over to them. "Yell at me for killing Kurt?"

"No Will" Carol said. "We don't blame you for murdering Kurt."

"We just thought maybe you would like to see him" Rachel whispered. "You know, because you missed the funeral. Will looked at them slightly curious. Where they serious?

"I would love that." They guided him to their car and drove him to a graveyard. There they led him passes all the tombstones until they found the one they were searching for. Will knelt down on the green grass, knowing that under him was Kurts body. On the tombstone it read 'Here lies Kurt Hummel. 1994 to 2011. Perfect son, brother and individual'. Will's trembling fingers traced over the engraved stone. There he sat for a few moments, ignoring the rest of the world. After seven minutes of silence he stood up. Emma held his hand and led him back to the car. He was going to stay at Emmas until he was able to find a permanent home. Finn asked to see him for a moment before he got into the car.

"He left a letter for you" Finn muttered, taking out a perfectly sealed envelope. "Kurt. Before he died. I think I should have given it to the police but he told me not to. It's really important apparently. I haven't looked at it' he added before handing it over.

"Thanks Finn" Will smiled. Will held the envelope, eyeing it until they got to Emmas house. Her marriage with Carl didn't last so she was by herself again. Will asked to be alone while he read the letter.

_"Dear Will" _there was a 'Mr. Sch' between the words but Kurt scratched them out._"If you're reading this I must be dead. Not a big surprise I guess. Despite this I'm still happy with coming out and letting the world know who Ryan was and what he was doing. I'm also happy that I helped you after everything you've done for me. Even though I must be dead you need to know that you saved my life. Before I met you I was at a stage that I didn't fear death anymore. In fact, I envied those that were welcomed into the cold tender hands of freedom. They were free from those that hurt and used them. Why couldn't I be with them? But then you saved me. You showed me that people still care about me, even if it was just one person. There was hope to move on and break free from the curse. Looks like it didn't work out. I'm sorry for everything I have done Will. Please forgive me. I love you._

_Kurt Hummel" _

Will couldn't read anymore. Tears were blurring the writing, both his and Kurts. Kurt was gone and he was never coming back. At least he was now free, and that was what Will had always wanted.


End file.
